


Not Actually a Recliner

by AniPendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Ironqrow Smut War, M/M, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPendragon/pseuds/AniPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow wants to have sex in Ozpin's office. James is less than agreeable. Until Qrow mentions the chair.</p><p>Too bad it's not built for two grown men having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Actually a Recliner

**Author's Note:**

> Ironqrow Smut War #2!

“We shouldn’t be in here,” whispered James as Qrow led him across Ozpin’s office. It was dark, late, and only the light of the moon, full tonight, lit their way as Qrow walked them across the office.

Qrow chuckled and turned, leaning against Ozpin’s desk and dragging James down for a kiss. “Oh come on, Jimmy,” he said, voice teasing. “You run an army, you fight Grimm all the time. What’s a little… fraternization, after all that?” Qrow’s grin was coy, his eyes lit with mirth.

“None of that scares me,” said James. He pulled back from Qrow and caught Qrow’s wrists in his hands. Qrow chuckled and leaned up on his toes, pressing a soft kiss to James’ lips.

“Ozpin scares you?” asked Qrow, one eyebrow raised and lips quirked.

“Ozpin scares anyone who’s seen them fight,” said James.

Qrow rolled his eyes and made of show of leaning back on the desk. Of draping himself on it, hands planted behind him so he could lean back and expose the long line of his body.

“Oh come on,” purred Qrow. “You’ve never wanted to have on me their desk? Or in your lap, in their chair?” Qrow chuckled, eyes hooded. “Or maybe pressed against the window, staring out at Vale, those gears of theirs throwing a thousand shadows on me you won’t see anywhere else?” Qrow smirked, tsk-ing quietly. “And here I thought you were creative, Jimmy.” He pouted, shaking his head. “I’m  _ so _ disappointed.”

James growled and leaned forward, planting his hands on the desk on either side of Qrow’s hips. Qrow grabbed him by his pyjama shirt and yanked James forward, pressing a deep kiss to his lips. As he pulled back, he caught James’ lower lip in his teeth and held on, nipping slightly until James drew back a touch too far to hold on.

“So, what’ll it be, Jimmy?” asked Qrow, raising an eyebrow.

“The chair,” said James, eyes narrowed. “In my lap.”

Qrow grinned. “Was hoping you’d say that.” Qrow swung his legs up onto the desk and spun around, draping them on either side of the chair. He tilted his head back to grin at James, cat-like. “Coming?”

James muttered something that sounded suspiciously like  _ “you will be” _ and stalked around the desk, dropping into the chair and hauling Qrow forward into his lap.

“Someone’s impatient,” quipped Qrow.

“I  _ will _ find a better use for your mouth if you don’t stop talking,” said James.

Qrow chuckled and leaned forward, running his hands down James’ chest. “Promises, promises.”

James growled and grabbed Qrow by the back of the head and shoved him forward to kiss him. Qrow hummed against James’ lips and fisted the material of his shirt. Ran his tongue over James’ teeth and fought a chuckle at the noise James made beneath him.

“You are wearing far too many clothes,” murmured Qrow. He leaned back and tugged at James’ shirt.

“You are  _ not _ getting me naked in Ozpin’s office,” said James. He grabbed at Qrow’s hands and pulled them back from his shirt. “Not in this lifetime.”

Qrow pouted. “How am I supposed to touch you then?”

“Get creative,” said James. Qrow grinned. Well, he did like a challenge.  He ran his hands over James’ shoulders and leaned in, lips ghosting James’ jaw. James hummed and grabbed Qrow’s hips, hauling them flush together.

Qrow rolled his hips into James’ and dug into his pyjama pocket, digging out the tube of lube and wiggling it at James. James snatched the tube and leaned over Qrow, pressing his lips tight against Qrow’s. Qrow hummed happily, winding his arms around James’ neck and toying with the hairs at the nape.

When the pulled back, Qrow was smiling more than grinning, and he saw James’ eyes soften.

“What?” asked James, a touch amused.

“Nothing,” said Qrow, carding his fingers through James’ hair. “Just happy.”

James bumped their foreheads together. “Me too,” he said. “So, shall we?” Qrow chuckled and hauled James in for another kiss. When they pulled back, he lifted his hips and shoved his pyjama pants off, letting them drop to the floor. Then he grabbed at James’ and yanked them far enough down to expose his hard, metallic length.

“Someone’s eager,” murmured Qrow against James’ lips.

James snorted and palmed Qrow’s own erection. “And you’re not?” he asked.

“True,” said Qrow. He yanked James in for another kiss and got a cold, lube covered hand on his hip for his troubles. He shivered. “But I always am.”

James slipped his slick hand behind Qrow - the metal one, but it always was - and massaged his ass, fingers darting in close and pressing. Qrow  _ purred _ . There was really no other way to describe the noise he made. He buried his face in the crook of James’ neck and sucked a mark there, teeth just barely scraping the skin.

“Mmm, Jim,” murmured Qrow against his skin. He wriggled back onto James’ hand, face flushed. “Not gonna break.”

James chuckled against his skin and leaned back in the chair. Crooked his fingers inside Qrow and brushed  _ just right _ .

“Oh fuck,” croaked Qrow. James did it again. Then again. Slowly drew out and traced his entrance before slipping back in. Darting teasingly across the spot he  _ knew _ drove Qrow up the wall. Qrow whined and wriggled harder. James grunted as Qrow brushed his cock.

Qrow pulled back from James’ neck and smirked up at him, eyes dancing.

“Don’t you dare,” breathed James. Qrow reached between them and wrapped a hand around James’ shining cock, ran a thumb over the metal head, and then twisted. James groaned, leaning back further to get a better angle. The chair creaked ominously.

“All right,” muttered James. He drew his fingers out of Qrow and grabbed the lube again. Batted Qrow’s hands away and slicked his cock. Qrow traced the edges of his nails down one side. James bit his lip and arched in the chair, shoulders pressing further back. Qrow chuckled. Lifted his hips, and held for a moment, just barely brushing James’ cock.

“Forgot how this works?” asked James, a teasing tone in his voice.

Qrow snorted. “Hardly,” he said. He leaned up and kissed James, held it while he slid down onto James’ cock. James groaned against his mouth and slid his hands - one still cool and slick - up Qrow’s sides until they cupped his cheeks and pulled him even deeper into the kiss.

Qrow made a face as he pulled back. “Ugh. Lube face,” he grumbled, wrinkling his nose. Lube trailed across his cheek and down his neck and side. James laughed and smeared his hand across Qrow’s face.

“Hey!” protested Qrow, but he was laughing too. With a soft noise, not quite a gasp or a laugh, he rolled his hips and got a good angle on James. Rolled his hips in a leisurely pace.

“Can’t you go faster?” asked James, his voice tight already.

“Patience is a virtue,” teased Qrow, lifting himself again. He rolled his hips, arms draped around James’ shoulders. Groaned as he picked up his pace a bit. Ended up biting his lip as his eyes fluttered.  _ Oh _ . There was the spot. His hips picked up their pace again.

“Since when are you - ah - virtuous?” asked James. He arched into Qrow, shoulders pressing back even further into the chair. It creaked again. The creak mixed with Qrow’s groan as he picked up his pace and rolled his hips more enthusiastically. James gripped his hips, soft groans passing from his lips.

He rocked harder, James’ hips snapping up into his. Soft noises falling from James’ lips and Qrow’s noises growing louder and more obscene with each slap of skin against skin and metal.

There was another creak. A sharp crack, and then Qrow was falling forward. He yelped as he and James hit the floor. The back of the chair slid backward, into the windowed wall, and the chair itself, now backless, shot under Ozpin’s desk.

Qrow planted his hands on James’ chest to hold himself up as he fell. James had taken the brunt of it, leaving Qrow to get jarred as he settled.

James cursed and grabbed Qrow’s hips to keep him from slipping further. Held them still as his legs came up to let Qrow lean back on them. He kept holding them still long enough for Qrow to whine.

“Why did you stop?” he asked.

“Because we  _ fell _ ,” said James. His eyes were wide as he looked at Qrow. Qrow stared down at him with half hooded eyes and flushed cheeks. His breath stuttered. He’d been  _ enjoying _ himself too. “You could be hurt.”

Qrow groaned and tried to roll his hips, but James still held fast. “I can be hurt  _ after  _ I come, Jimmy, now  _ let go _ .” His voice dropped to a growl on the last words. James loosened his grip enough for Qrow to roll his hips and rock back onto James’ cock properly.

He groaned again. Picked up his pace. Bounced in James’ lap with his head bent forward and his hair hanging in his face. His knees burned from the carpet. His shins ached from the fall. But the pain was nothing compared to the lightning sparks of pleasure dancing across his body. Hands planted hard against James’ chest.

He kept slipping forward. Angles shifting and soft noises slipping passed his lips.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” asked James. His voice was low with arousal but still edged with concern.

Qrow wriggled his hips and tried to find that spot again, but it was gone. He cursed.

“Qrow?”

“Touch me,” breathed Qrow. Hips arching. “Come on, Jim,  _ please _ .” James didn’t have to be told twice. A cool, metal hand wrapped itself around his cock and he groaned. He leaned into the touch, angle shifting again and…  _ there. _ Lightning ripped up his spine and Qrow keened.

“Fuck,  _ yes, _ ” breathed Qrow. He redoubled his efforts, rolling his hips down onto James’ cock and then jumping them up into James’ grip.

The end slipped up on Qrow. Fire pulsing in his veins and stars sparkling in his fingertips. He groaned again, surprised at how high it was in his ears. Jerked his hips again and swore, stars exploding beneath his skin and pulsing up his cock. He jerked his hips hard, gasped, arched into the orgasm as he spilled into James’ hand.

Kept snapping his hips over and over to brush over his prostate as he spiralled further and further into pleasure. Heard a groan as James’ tumbled over the edge as well. Cock twitching inside him, but dry as it always was.

Qrow slumped forward on James’ chest. Humming contently despite the stickiness.

“Now that’s what I call chair sex,” murmured Qrow.

“We broke the chair.” James sounded shocked.

“Hell yeah we did,” said Qrow, more than a little proud. He grinned into James’ shoulder.

“Qrow, we broke  _ Ozpin’s chair _ ,” said James again. “They’re going to know we were here.”

Qrow felt himself pale. “Shit.”

“Yeah, shit,” said James. “What do we do?”

“Glynda?”

“Glynda.”

The two clambered off each other to fix their clothes - although James’ shirt was a bit of a lost cause after Qrow’s enthusiastic orgasm. The walk back to their room was spent arguing over who would call Glynda. James lost. Qrow spent the entire phone call cackling in the background. Somehow, he expected it when James shoved him back into the bed with a growl, and he grinned up at James and waited for what would happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr.](anipendragon.tumblr.com)


End file.
